


cutie

by humanbehavior



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: bae jinyoung likes cute things and lee daehwi happens to be one of them.





	cutie

jinyoung loves cute things with all of his heart and lee daehwi just happens to be one of those things. i mean he didn't even know when this obsession with cute things started. it just did. lee daehwi though , isn't even cute. he's adorable. jinyoung's heart did a marathon when he saw him. jinyoung was in love , for sure. 

"jinyoung?" daehwi asked , waving his hand in front of his face , " you okay?" 

"huh?" jinyoung asked , still in a daze. 

"are you..okay?" he asked again.

"um yeah. just...thinking" jinyoung replied but in his head he thought , _'just thinking about how fucking cute , adorable , and perfect you are.'_

"oh okay!" daehwi replied as he smiled at jinyoung. 

"so cute.." jinyoung said under his breath , hoping the other didn't hear. 

"i'm not cute!" daehwi sighed.

jinyoung lightly laughed at him , "uh the entire population of the world would disagree." 

daehwi pouted and replied ,"i'm not! i'll prove it to you!" then began to storm out of the library. 

-

 

jinyoung had told jihoon and guanlin what happened between him and daehwi. 

"jesus christ!" jihoon groaned, "what have you done?" 

"i don't know! i couldn't just say " that's not what i said , daehwi. i said you're fucking ugly." i would hurt his feelings , jihoon and you know i don't wanna do that." jinyoung desperately sighed.

"well you can't fix that now he's going to prove to you that he's not cute because he's extra with two x's." guanlin said. 

"what have i done." jinyoung said.

"messed up your life , possibly?" jihoon suggested.

"probably." jinyoung agreed.

 

-

 

the next few days were weird to say the least. daehwi hadn't shown up to school in three days at least.   
if daehwi showing jinyoung he wasn't cute by not showing up to class , it wasn't working. it was more concerning than anything else.  
jinyoung had texted daehwi multiple times , but he hadn't even replied or seen them. jinyoung was so stressed , he didn't even know what to do. he thought he should report daehwi as missing , but maybe that's too far. jinyoung decided to do the next best thing to reporting daehwi missing: calling jisung. jisung really would do anything for his friends ( or his "children" as he liked to call them ) . jinyoung was sure he knew where daehwi was. 

 

jinyoung started calling jisung and he picked up after two rings.   
"what's up jinyoung?" jisung asked him.

"uh i'm doing okay , i think." jinyoung unsurely answered him.

he could hear jisung giggling softly , "why do you sound so unsure about that? what's wrong?"

jinyoung sighed, "um i havent seen daehwi for three days and i'm really concerned about him. what if he just died? what if it's my fault because i called him cute? what ifㅡ"

"yah! stop stressing about it. tell me the situation." jisung cut him off. 

"um so you see. like a week ago , daehwi and i were in the library trying to study and stuff. i was like dozing off because he was so cute and like , you know how i have an obsession with cute stuff right?" jinyoung asked to which he heard jisung mumble with agreement. 

"okay so i was like oh he's so cute with his blonde hair it looks cute and stuff. then daehwi asks me what's wrong so i said nothing and he like took it and went along with it. which was good but then he smiled which was the worst part because i mumbled and said he was cute and he kind of got offended." jinyoung told him.

"hold up what? how did he got offended by you calling him cute?" jisung asked.

"i don't know." jinyoung sighed,"i mumbled it and then he began protesting and the next thing i know , daehwi's storming out saying,"i'll prove i'm not cute!""

"have you at least messaged him?" jisung asked.

"yes." jinyoung let out an exasperated sigh,"he hasnt even seen them and i sent them two days ago."

"oh god. i'll see if i can get him to at least reply to those messages, jesus." jisung sighed

"ah , really?" jinyoung exclaimed. 

"i mean i'll at least try to." jisung replied.

"oh gosh thank you so much , jisung hyung! you're the best , really!" 

"ah it's no problem , really. bye. " jisung said before jinyoung said his goodbyes and he hung up.

 

-

the next time jinyoung saw daehwi he was   
_different_ to say the least. the last time jinyoung saw daehwi , he had blonde hair and dressed like a 90's anime character , all bright and colorful. this time jinyoung had seen him , daehwi had lavender hair and black clothes and a leather jacket. jinyoung wouldn't admit it aloud , but it was kinda of hot. 

 

daehwi had asked jinyoung to meetup in the library which was awkward considering that's where this whole mess started.  
"um. so daehwi...you look different." jinyoung quietly said.

"oh yeah. um so i may have been petty to make you see how "not cute" i am. so i basically went all out? sorry for not answering your texts , too." daehwi apologised.

"no it's fine. i was just concerned that's all. also , yeah guanlin warned me how petty and extra you are." jinyoung replied to which daehwi laughed at his words.

"anyways, i'm sorry about this mess. i'll probably dye my hair back to blonde soon since i don't think lavender fits me too well."

"no , oh my gosh. please don't lavender fits you so well i think i might be more in love with you than i already am with this hair color." jinyoung quickly convinced him , not realising what he had said until seconds later.

"oh god. i'm so sorry. please forget what i said." jinyoung pleaded , wishing he would just die right then and there.

"no , it's okay , jinyoung. i..i kind of , maybe like you too? that's the reason why i got so upset when you called me cute. i was scared you would find out i liked you. i thought you would stop being my friend." 

"i uh..to be honest, i was scared of the same thing. i really hoped you didn't find out , but here we are." 

"oh well. do you want to uh..date? i guess. i don't know how this works." daehwi nervously said. 

"oh god. i would love to." 

jinyoung's obsession with cute things may have started a mess with lee daehwi but may have also started something else with him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you like this or wanna request something for me to write please message me on twitter! ⤵  
>  @lovepaintingg


End file.
